Heartache
by CharmedGirl
Summary: This is the 3rd book in my series. Read Michael and Mia or Michael and Mia 2 first (or both) and then read Kisses That Never Were and then read this. I don't like giving summaries because they spoil the story! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Heartache  
  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Jeremy, the rest belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Summary: First Mia's mom and Mr. Gianini say they're all moving, and then Michael breaks Mia's heart. Doesn't being a princess help her at all?  
  
A/N: I'll try to put this up as fast as I can before Friday because I'm going on vacation for the weekend. This fic is the next one in my series. Please read my other fics before you read this one or else some things here might not make sense. My other fics are Michael and Mia, Michael and Mia 2, and The Kisses That Never Were. Please review this!!! Also, I think I said that this book would be written from Michael's pov first, then Mia's, I lied. Sorry. First Mia's, then Michael's.  
  
  
  
Sunday, November 28, who cares what time...  
  
I can't believe this! I was so happy after Friday night. Then my mom and Mr. Gianini had to drop the bomb on me.  
  
  
  
We're moving.  
  
  
  
We can't move!!! I've lived here my whole life! But my mom says that the loft isn't big enough for 3 people and a cat. Fat Louie enjoys life very much, I think, but when I told my mom this she just rolled her eyes and told me we were moving in 2 weeks so I better get packing soon.  
  
We can't leave! I'd miss it too much! I have to tell Michael or Lilly about this.  
  
  
  
Later Sunday  
  
I called Lilly and Michael picked up. I complained all about it to him and he was very sympathetic but seemed to have something else on his mind. Then I asked to talk to Lilly. She started analyzing my mom and Mr. Gianini and after she stopped that she started talking about how it would be good with the new baby coming. I was getting so furious I was about to hang up but then Lilly told me she had to do because Jeremy had arrived and they were going out on a date.  
  
A date? I can't believe she hadn't even told me! She used to tell me absolutely everything! I've been telling her everything recently! It's just not fair!  
  
  
  
Monday, November 29, late night  
  
I can't believe this. I've been crying all night long.  
  
  
  
Michael, the guy I love, broke up with me.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this is short, but I'm going to write a new chapter right away and once I get some reviews I'll post the next chapters. I'm sorry if you hate me for breaking up Michael and Mia but trust me. It'll get better. You just have to keep reading and reviewing! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't had any reviews yet, but FF.net is down right now so I can't even check. I'm just going to write 1 or 2 more chapters anyways and post them when it's back up. Please review though!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Tuesday, November 30, afternoon  
  
This was the worst day of my life! No, yesterday was. Today was pretty bad, but yesterday topped all days.  
  
Yesterday, after school, Michael said he wanted to talk to me. I, being so naïve, thought it was something like asking me out on a date or something.  
  
Me: So, what's up?  
  
MM: Well, I have to tell you something.  
  
Me: What's wrong?  
  
MM: Ihavetobreakupwithyou  
  
He said it so quickly I thought I imagined it.  
  
Me: W-what?  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
MM: I have to break up with you.  
  
I just stood there staring at him, tears filling up in my eyes. I finally found my voice.  
  
Me: W-why?  
  
MM: I can't say... I'm sorry... I just can't be with you anymore...  
  
Tears were pouring out of my eyes. He saw this and tried to babble on about how he loved being with me, etc. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran as fast as I could. He called after me but I hopped in my limo and told my driver just to drive. Lars was in the car (of course) and could see something was wrong, but left me alone. It's odd that my own parents, well my mom, continually nagged me about what was wrong, but my bodyguard did exactly as I wished without having me to say anything at all.  
  
I still can't believe he broke up with me. I thought things were fine. You know, I never realized what a jerk Michael is. I mean I give my heart to him and what does he do? He plays with it for awhile, but in the end he stomps at it. I had to get my mind off him so I started to read a book, one of Tina's romance novels, but that just reminded me more of him. Then I watched TV but all that was on were romances and soap operas. I finally stormed to my room and turned on the radio, but the song playing was the first song Michael and I slow danced to. I practically smashed the radio but decided my mom would nag me even more if I did and I didn't want that. Instead, I settled for turning it off and petting Fat Louie.  
  
Today was practically unbearable. I almost chose not to pick up Lilly, but I did in the end. Michael conveniently took a long time in getting ready, so we sped off. Thank god. Lilly wanted to wait for him when I realized she didn't know. I didn't tell her immediately, but after she saw tears filling up in my eyes again, I told her. She told me she'd pound the hell out of Michael when she got home to find out why he had done such an awful thing to me, but I told her not to, just to forget about it. All I wanted to do was forget about it.  
  
For most of the day I could forget about it until G&T.  
  
MM: I'm so sorry I did this. I really still do care about you and I never meant to hurt you. I just had to-  
  
Me: It's ok, I'm fine. It's no big deal.  
  
Of course it was a huge deal, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry again.  
  
MM: I'll still tutor you in algebra...  
  
Me: No!  
  
Michael looked at me, hearing the panic in my voice.  
  
Me: I mean no, Mr. Gianini offered to help me.  
  
That was, of course, a TOTAL lie, but I knew he would help me if I asked.  
  
MM: Well... all right  
  
Then he walked off. He keeps torturing me! What is he trying to do, kill me? I swear I almost killed myself! I'm sick of my life! Everything bad always happens to me. No... I have to stop. I have to stop. Otherwise I'll just start crying again, and I've finally gotten my tears to stop. I don't know how I'm going to go to school anymore. Maybe I can get sick, then I can skip school. If my mom sees how I look right now, she'll definitely believe I'm sick and let me skip.  
  
I remember in G&T Lana was crossing Josh's name off of all her binders and notebooks and drawing pictures off him plunging to his death, etc. It was actually pretty funny and I would have laughed if I wasn't brokenhearted. I know how Lana feels anyways.  
  
  
  
Later that day  
  
Yep, she took one look at me, felt my forehead, and, even though my forehead was quite cool, told me I wasn't leaving this house tomorrow. Yes! Of course in 2 weeks I will be leaving this house. Forever. I wish I didn't have to move. I mean it's one thing I have to move to a whole new house, and now the love of my life breaks my heart. What did I do that was so wrong to deserve this?  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this is getting so sad. I am, just to let you know, a huge Michael and Mia fan. I'm sorry if you're mad that I broke them up, but keep checking back for more. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fanfiction.net is STILL down and it will be until at least 11 so I'm writing another chapter to upload tomorrow. Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Wednesday, December 1, 9:30 pm  
  
Staying home from school was definitely good for me. I'm feeling slightly better, even though every other second is spent thinking of Michael. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought I was important to him. Shows how stupid I am. Lilly's been giving Michael the silent treatment since she found out about the break up. It's a sweet gesture of her. Lilly's the best friend I could ever have  
  
Lilly invited me to go to the movies Friday with her, Jeremy, Tina, and Shameeka. I think she and Jeremy are starting to get serious. It's hard to be happy for her when I'm so heartbroken, but I am. She's been so... bright and exuberant since she and Jeremy started seeing each other. It's definitely an improvement. Not that the old Lilly was horrible, but the new Lilly is more easy going and kind.  
  
Another bad thing that has happened: grandmere says we have to start princess lessons again starting a week from Monday. That's the day we move. How great, moving and princess lessons with grandmere in one day. How about we have Michael come over and tear at my heart more? That would make for a perfect day. I'm praying that my mom won't make me go to school tomorrow, but since I don't have a fever and never did, I think I'll have to go to school. Oh what a joyous day that'll be.  
  
WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME???  
  
Thursday, December 2, afternoon  
  
Mom made me go to school today. It was horrible just like I thought. Well, nothing really specific happened, but just looking at Michael was awful. All through G&T he stared at me. The whole entire time. I didn't look at him once though. I couldn't bear to. He was still Michael, and I still loved him. I always will. The second I look at him my heart will melt and I'll rush over him begging him to take me back. I can't love him anymore. It hurts just to breathe. It hurts to think, walk, talk, feel. How can someone be this cruel? How can someone be cruel enough to make another person feel this way? I never knew how cold Michael could be, but I guess now I know. I can never go to the Moscovitz's house again, that's for sure. Everything reminds me of him. Especially being with Lilly. They're more alike then I ever knew. I guess that's why I always liked Michael so much. He was sort of like an extra best friend. I always thought he was so kind and sweet. I never imagined how... how much like Josh he is.  
  
A/N: Please review!!! That's all I have to say. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Review please!!! I beg you!!! And enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Friday, December 3, 11 pm  
  
Lilly Moscovitz has some nerve! I can't believe what she did tonight! It was probably for my own good... but her little scheme didn't work! Best friends don't do what she did!  
  
My limo and I picked up Tina and Shameeka first. When we got to Lilly's Lilly hopped into the car. I asked her where Jeremy was and she said "Did I say Jeremy? I meant Michael." MICHAEL?!?  
  
Michael hopped in after her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me coming," he said. I just shrugged and stared out the window trying to ignore Michael and Lilly. I did, however, hear Lilly say "Of course she doesn't mind!" I was about to rip Lilly's hair out but at that moment we arrived.  
  
Somehow, in the process of being seated, I ended up between Lilly and Michael. I know Lilly arranged it that way. How, I don't know. It was awful. I tried to watch the movie but it was hard with Michael staring at me the whole entire time. Then, about half way into it, this happened:  
  
MM: We need to talk.  
  
Me: Shh! I'm trying to watch the movie.  
  
Total lie. I had no idea what the movie was even about.  
  
MM: We need to talk!  
  
Me: There's nothing to talk about! Shhh!  
  
MM: We need to talk about our relationship.  
  
Me: What relationship.  
  
He just stared at me like he couldn't believe I said that.  
  
MM: Can I at least explain why I broke up with you?  
  
Me: Shhhhhh!!! Besides, I thought you 'couldn't tell me.  
  
MM: I think you should know though.  
  
Me: I don't need to know.  
  
MM (continuing as if he didn't hear me): I broke up with you because---  
  
Me: I think I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
I got up and as soon as I hit the aisle I started running and running. I heard footsteps running after me and prayed it wasn't Michael. It wasn't, it was Lilly.  
  
Me: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???!!!  
  
L: I'm sorry. I just thought if you guys came here and saw each other you'd remind yourselves of how much you loved each other. How much you still do love each other.  
  
Me: I-I don't love him!  
  
L: Then why are you always complaining about him and talking about him? Why is every moment spent thinking about him?  
  
Me: That's not true! I-I...  
  
I tried to tell her how much I didn't love him but she cut me off.  
  
L: And he loves you too.  
  
That stopped me short. If he loved me then why was he doing this to me? Lilly, seeing me stop, continued.  
  
L: All he ever does is think about you. You're all that's important to him. He loves you.  
  
Me: If he loves me than why did he break up with me?  
  
L: I don't know. You'll have to find that out yourself.  
  
Suddenly I saw Michael come around the corner.  
  
MM: I'm sorry. I just need to talk to y---  
  
Me: I have to go.  
  
I couldn't stand being around him any longer. I ran to get Lars. The limo was already waiting outside, so we both jumped in and sped off. I felt sort of bad for leaving Tina and Shameeka without a ride, but Lilly and Michael got what they deserved.  
  
I can't believe Lilly would do that to me! She knows how much I'm hurting over him! She knows how hard just being in the same room with him is. I can't believe she'd do that. I know she was just trying to help, but sometimes she needs to just but out! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry I'm being so evil, hehe, but I'll try to finish the story today. I am however trying to make it longer than my other ones. Anyways, please keep reviewing! Just a note, I'm not sure if this was clear, Mia's not moving far, just to another house/apartment in the city. She's not moving to Genovia or far enough away from Michael to have to break up with her, because one person was wondering that. You'll find out in the end why he did and please have faith in me. You Michael fans will be happy in the end. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Saturday, December 4, afternoon  
  
I still can't believe Lilly would do something like that! I know she was just trying to help, but I don't need help!  
  
Who am I kidding? I need help.  
  
This morning did not help my mood. Mr. Gianini, Mom, and I, went to go see the new apartment. It's 8 blocks away. It's actually ok, but I'm going to miss the loft. There's 4 rooms: one for Mom and Mr. Gianini, one for me, one for the baby, and one for guests. Unless Mom and Mr. Gianini are planning on having more than one kid... oh god please no!!! I think I would like it more if we weren't moving from the loft.  
  
At least I have a whole 2 days of no thinking about Michael. Whoa, I just realized that on Monday we will have been broken up for a whole week. No, I cannot think about him! This weekend is for rest. I need to forget about Lilly and Michael and everything that's happened this past week.  
  
  
  
BUT HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME!!!! And what does Lilly mean by telling me he still does?! I think that they're both now on a mission to destroy my sanity. Well I should thank them for doing such a good job. No, I WON'T THINK ABOUT THEM! I can't! I can't start crying again! Once I start I'll never stop. It's horrible that the one person that can make me happiest in the world can also make me saddest in the world. Actually, I have 2 people that can. And for some reason right now they're choosing to make me cry.  
  
  
  
Sunday, December 5, 10 pm  
  
Lilly and Michael are way too persistent. Both of them called me earlier! Michael did first.  
  
MM: Hi Mia.  
  
Me: What do you want?  
  
MM: I just wanted to explain---  
  
Me: My mom needs to use the phone. Bye.  
  
Then I hung up. Can't he see how bad he's hurting me? Does he even care? Lilly called right after him.  
  
L: Listne to my brother!  
  
Me: Hello to you too, Lilly.  
  
L: If you just listened to him---  
  
Me: No. Haven't you guys hurt me enough for one week?  
  
L: Neither of us tried to hurt you! I was just trying to help and he---  
  
Me: Nevermind ok! I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Then I hung up. I've never really hung up on anyone before, and now I've done it twice in a row. This break up is definitely having a bad affect on me. I just wish they'd leave me alone! And Mr. Gianini and Mom aren't helping any. They keep pestering me, asking me what's wrong, and trying to cheer me up. It's sweet and nice but I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!! Doesn't anyone get that?  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm going to stop being evil and finish this fic. It'll be probably 3 chapters more. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a reminder: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Monday, December 6, 9 pm  
  
I'm not mad at Lilly anymore. Sure, what she did hurt me, but she was doing it to help me, even if it just made me feel worse.  
  
This morning I didn't pick her up. I was afraid Michael would tag along. She was mad at me this morning for not picking her up, but she cooled off. After all, I'm supposed to be the mad one.  
  
She pestered me all day until I finally told her that I wasn't mad at her anymore, even though it was a total lie. I pretty much forgot about Michael until G&T.  
  
Michael came over and started telling me that he was sorry, would I please listen to him, etc. I said I had to go to the bathroom. He probably thinks I'm sick; I've been ducking to the bathroom since last week. Lilly of course knows I'm lying. That's her problem.  
  
Natasha hasn't been coming to G&T anymore. I think after Boris did what he did at the dance she couldn't stand being around him anymore. I know how that feels... I think she transferred to another school. Maybe she went back to Ukraine. Who knows?  
  
Lana, however, is still in G&T. She seems to have gotten over Josh because every spare minute is spent teasing me about Michael. Does she have any shred of humanity in her? She's just as cruel as Michael! IS EVERYONE OUT TO GET ME??? I guess so.  
  
My grade in algebra is getting worse. It's almost down to a D again. I guess that's because Michael stopped tutoring me. I still can't face him though. It'd be impossible to work with him there all the time. He still stares at me during G&T. It makes me feel unbelievably uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, December 7, 11 pm  
  
Nothing much new today. Michael still tried to talk to me, I still tried to avoid him. Lilly kept pestering me to talk to Michael. I still won't. Lana and Josh still are broken up (a new record). Natasha still hasn't come back to G&T (Boris cries in the closet). Lilly is still dating Jeremy, and I'm still moving. Life just can't get any better, can it?  
  
Grandmere is still insisting on princess lessons starting next Monday. Oh whoopee. Even though I'm hurt more than I ever have been, I still have to go to princess lessons.  
  
When am I going to get over him??? I've been trying not to think about him but somehow my mind keeps drifting back to him. I thought Michael would never break my heart. I guess that shows how stupid I really am.  
  
A/N: Yes I will finish this story ASAP!!! Just please review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Review Review Review!!!  
  
  
  
Thursday, December 8, 10 pm  
  
Oh my god I can't believe what happened today! I guess I should probably be furious with Lilly, but she's the best friend on earth!!!  
  
Ok, what happened was afterschool Lilly said that she wanted to make up for the movies last week, so instead of going straight home, we went to her house. I was about to say no when Lilly said that her brother wasn't home, there was an emergency computer club meeting. I wasn't sure how the computer club could have an emergency, but I suppose they did. Then Lilly said she had to go get something and she'd be right back. I sat down on the bed waiting for her to return. Only she didn't return... but Michael did!  
  
Me: No no no no!!!  
  
I ran to the door but it was locked.  
  
Me: Lilly!!!!!!!!!  
  
L: You talk to my brother and then I'll let you out.  
  
Me: Lilly!!!!!!  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
Me (muttering): There has to be another way out of here.  
  
MM: Will you please just talk to me.  
  
Me: You didn't seem so eager to talk last week.  
  
MM: Well I didn't think you'd hate me.  
  
Me: Oh yeah, a guy breaks my heart and I'm supposed to still love him?!  
  
MM: I knew you'd be mad but I had to break up with you!  
  
Me: Why?! Why did you have to break up with me?! Everything was fine!!! Everything was going great!!!  
  
MM: Because...  
  
Me: What thing could you possibly say to get me to not hate you?!  
  
MM: I still love you.  
  
Me: What? Is this some kind of sick joke that you and Lilly are playing on me to make me cry more? To make me hurt more? I can't talk to you!  
  
MM: Why not? It's just me!  
  
Me: Because it hurts to breathe, it hurts to think and feel. And you did this to me. Every single second I try to forget about you, but I can't. I cry myself to sleep at night! How in the world can you make me feel better?  
  
He just stared at me.  
  
Me: How?!  
  
MM: I never meant to hurt you.  
  
Me: THEN WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME???  
  
MM: Because I DIDN'T want to hurt you!  
  
Me: You sure don't show it that well!  
  
MM: Just listen. I love you more than anyone on earth, but I'm horrible at relationships. I thought for sure I would screw it up and then you would be hurt. I couldn't bear to hurt you. I figured if I broke up with you, you could find someone who was good at relationships and would make you happier than I ever could.  
  
He loved me so much he broke up with me! It was unbelievably stupid, but... it makes me love him more than ever!  
  
MM: I'm sorry. I just thought that I'd hurt you somehow, especially with me going to college next year. And...  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Then I pulled him into a kiss. When we finally broke apart he stared at me.  
  
Me: You could never hurt me. Well, actually that's what youv'e been doing since last Monday. But you didn't need to protect me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.  
  
MM: I just wanted you to be with someone who never would. I mean I've never been in a relationship like this before. I'm no good at relationships. I knew someone would get hurt, and I would be able to handle it but I couldn't live myself if I hurt you! I mean...  
  
Me: You've already explained. It's ok. Just don't do anything like this ever again.  
  
MM: You mean you still want to go out with me?  
  
Me: Of course I do! What are you, crazy?  
  
Then we kissed again. To think I have a boyfriend, yes Michael Moscovitz is my boyfriend again!!!, that would break up with me to make me happy! He cared about me so much that he'd do anything to see me not be hurt.  
  
I heard someone opening the door and I turned to see Lilly.  
  
Me: Lilly!  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Me: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L: All in a days work. Now I'll leave you two alone. You have a lot of catching up again. But Michael, if I ever hear that you did something this unbelievably stupid again, I will not help you.  
  
Then she left. And I had my boyfriend back again. Nothing could be better.  
  
  
  
Friday, December 9, afternoon  
  
I love being in love! I love having my boyfriend back again! We picked Lilly AND Michael up in the morning. Michael and I held hands until we got to school. He walked me all the way to my locker where he kissed me and we said good-bye until lunch. Well actually it was hard to say good-bye.  
  
Me: Bye...  
  
MM: Bye...  
  
Me: Bye...  
  
MM: Bye...  
  
Me: Bye...  
  
MM: Bye...  
  
Lilly had had enough.  
  
L: Yes! I think you've established a proper good-bye good enough! We're going to be late!  
  
Michael finally left and I walked on cloud nine until lunch. Then at lunch Michael sat with us. It was great. He's so sweet, I can't believe I ever thought he was a jerk!  
  
In G&T he began to tutor me in algebra again. I really needed the help. I hadn't asked Mr. Gianini to help me at all, so my grade was barely a C-.  
  
We drove Michael and Lilly home again and then I returned to my home. Though it'll only be my home for a few more days. Oh well. I guess princesses can't have everything. At least I have Michael, and he's everything to me. What's more, I'm everything to him!  
  
A/N: Ok, I have now finished my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!! 


End file.
